Hypnotic Frienships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben goes to the Grant Mansion to meet with Whampire for lunch, but unexpectedly meets another Vladat, one who is very protective. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Skellington Girl's request from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) belongs to guestsurprise and I only own the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Hypnotic Friendships**

It was a cold and dreary day in the town. Ben hurried to get to the Grant Mansion as he could feel his hands and feet started to numb. He scurried in the house and let out a sigh of relief. He was definitely tired, but he did promise to meet Whampire for lunch. Suddenly, he felt his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ben. Hello, how are you?" Whampire said cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Whams! What's up? I'm here to meet you."

"On my way. I was actually hoping you could do me a favor. Go to my room and grab my extra jumpsuit shirt. The one that I have one is currently ripped from the battle."

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes. Do not be concerned Ben, I am well. I will see you soon," he responded gently. Both hung up and now Ben headed quickly to Whampire's room for the extra shirt. He started going through his closet and he finally found what he was looking for. Once he turned back around, something jumped from the ceiling in front of him and hissed dangerously.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer, intruder!" The being snarled. Ben's eyes widened in shock! The being was a Vladat just like Whampire!

"Whampire, hold on! It's me!"

"My name is not Whampire. How do you know my brother? What have you done to him?" The alien said as he started circling Ben. Ben now got a closer look at him. He was definitely not Whampire! He was taller and a bit more muscular and he had a black mask and wings unlike Whampire's green ones.

"Holy cow! Another Vladat!" Ben screamed in terror. He then took off running with Vamps hot on his tail.

"Come back here, human!" Vamps commanded as he took off after the terrified human. But Ben was resourceful. He quickly pressed the Omnitrix and tried to turn into XLR8 but it wasn't working like he hoped. It turned him into Ball Weevil!

"NO! NO NO NO! HE WILL EAT ME FOR SURE NOW!" Ben wailed as he tried to run for cover. But that didn't work. Vamps was on him in a split second and picked him up and held him to his face. His eyes swirled dangerously.

"Look at me…obey my commands!" He whispered darkly.

"No! I will not look!" Ben squealed out bravely.

"You WILL look at me! Obey me NOW!" Vamps commanded darkly as he grabbed Ben's face and had him look at him. Now Ben's eyes swirled under Vamps' command.

"Yes, Master…,"

"Who are you? Why have you come here and why were you in my room?"

"My name is Ben Tennyson. I am the owner of the Omnitrix. I came to get an extra shirt for Whampire because he is my friend and he was injured from the battle. We were going to have lunch when he came home, Master," Ben said. Vamps realized that Ben must be telling the truth because no one could tell a lie under his hypnosis.

"I see. Ben…are you truly a friend of Whampire's?"

"Yes I am, Master."

Vamps smiled softly. "Ben…awake," he commanded.

Ben (still in Ball Weevil Form) slowly woke up and saw that he was still in Vamps' grip. He immediately began to panic!

"NO! Don't eat me! I promise! I didn't do anything!" Ben wailed as he tried to get out of Vamps' hold. Vamps chuckled a bit and turned Ben more on his back while still holding him.

"Ben. Calm down. I am Ultimate Whampire, Whampire's brother. I thought you were an intruder. Forgive me for startling you," he chuckled lightly.

"Brother? Whampire has a brother? This is crazy! Let me down!" Ben pleaded, still afraid.

Vamps sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. He then let a single claw gently wiggle on Ball Weevil's stomach.

"AH! NO Vamps no!" He begged.

"Will you stop squirming and listen then?" Vamps asked as he continued to rake and wiggle his claw on Ball Weevil's stomach.

"Yehahahahaheeehehehes! Just stop!" Ben begged.

"That's better," he smirked and he let him go. He set him down but Ben was still in Ball Weevil form.

"Well, looks like I will be having lunch as a bug," he huffed playfully. Vamps then knelt down beside him. His single claw glowed red.

"Stand still, Ben," he said softly. He then pressed the Omnitrix and Ben was back to normal.

"What the-…How did you do that?" Ben asked curiously.

"My secret," Vamps winked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now then, let's go to the kitchen. If I'm not mistaken, I think I hear Whampire," he smiled.

Both walked over to the kitchen and saw Whampire stuffing his mouth with a sugar cookie. Vamps' mouth dropped open!

"Whams! That was my batch from Rachel!" Vamps huffed. Rachel then came around the corner because she just arrived too.

"Now calm down everyone. There is plenty for everyone! Ben! Glad to see you! Everyone sit down and lunch will be ready soon."

While they ate, Whampire saw that Vamps and Ben were acting as if they had known each other for years.

"Well, I am glad to see you all have met. By the way, when did you both meet each other? I was not able to introduce Vamps to you, Ben," Whampire questioned, but he smiled when he saw Vamps gently wink at Ben.

"Let's just say that we had a hypnotic attraction!" Ben laughed out as he gently punched Vamps in the arm. Vamps rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled Ben's hair.

"You're alright…for a human," he remarked playfully. They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day together, happy that there were no longer any "misunderstandings" about intruders. As we all know, if you're an intruder in the Grant Mansion, you'll come face to face with Vamps yourself. ;)

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Skellington Girl, I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! I'm watching those reviews!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
